Rose in 1924 One shot
by 1963to2013
Summary: Rose gets sent back in time, only to find the 12th doctor there, newly regenerated. Written before Time of the Doctor. One Shot


Rose walked into the Graveyard with her team from Torchwood, there were reports of people going missing here, and her team was put on the case. Torchwood was unsure of the problem, but Rose knew exactly what it was. Weeping Angels. Rose kept walking, Jake ran up next to her.

"Hello Jake," Rose smiled

"Hello Rose, nice day today," Jake replied, "How is John?"

Since Rose had been left on Bad Wolf Bay with the Metacrisis clone, Jackie had insisted that he had a real name. Although the Doctor protested, he finally decided on John Smith, the trusty name he had kept for years.

"He's fine, upset that he can't come today, but fine," Rose told him. Jake nodded and smiled kept walking in silence. While Rose was walking, came across a picture covered in dirt, but sitting on the ground. She bent down and picked it up. The picture showed a man in a suit standing next to none other than Rose herself. She turned it over. On the back it said, Mr. Smith and Ms. Tyler and it was dated 1924. Rose looked at the photo in confusion and looked up at Jake. In a split second, she had disappeared.

The Doctor adjusted his suit, and walking into the control room. Clara looked up at him from the pilot's chair.

"I like the new look Doctor," Clara told him.

"Really, you think it suits me," he replied

"Anything beats the bowtie," Clara laughed. The Doctor gave her a smile and started flipping switches on the controls and the TARDIS started to whirr. Clara jumped up and ran next to him.

"Shit," The Doctor mumbled as he starting pulling levers and pushing buttons. Suddenly, an explosion from the heart of the TARDIS threw Clara and the Doctor on to their backs. They both popped up and looked at the smoking and dead TARDIS.

"Doctor, what happened?" Clara asked, worriedly. The Doctor did not reply, but continued to look under around the controls, for any sign of life. He grabbed a small slight and started to sonic it. He placed it on the TARDIS console and checked the monitor.

"Doctor! What happened? Where are we?" Clara asked persistently.

"The TARDIS died, and well we fell out of the Vortex. Well, now I don't know where we are but we could certainly find out." He replied. But the Doctor knew exactly where they were, the parallel world. He secretly hoped that he would find Rose, but he didn't want Clara to know. The Doctor smiled walked to the door and beckoned for Clara to follow him

Rose opened her eyes, she was still holding the photo. She looked around, she was in a small village, and there were small cottages and a village close by. A woman stepped outside and walked down the street. Quickly, Rose walked next to her.

"Excuse me Ma'am, what year is it?" Rose asked.

"Why it's 1924, have you been hit on the head?" she snapped.

"Thank you." Rose replied. Rose walked down the street into the village.

The Doctor and Clara walked on a small sidewalk. After questioning multiple people about when and where they were, someone finally gave them a straight answer. It was 1924, Banbury, Oxfordshire, England. Together they walked and watched the locals stare at them.

"Who is that?" asked Clara. She was pointing at a young woman walking out of a store. However, this blonde woman was wearing a black blazer and black pants with a purple shirt. The Doctor held his breath and then slowly ran, picking up his pace, towards her.

Rose turned around and a man with grey hair was running towards her. Rose looked down at the picture then looked up. It was the same man.

"Hello," The Doctor said, out of breath, "I don't suppose you know me do you?"

"Mr. Smith right?" Rose responded, holding up the picture. The Doctor nodded breathlessly.

"Actually no. Rose, can I talk to you?" The Doctor asked. Rose looked unsure but nodded. Just as the Doctor turned around, Clara appeared.

"Doctor, who is she?" Clara repeated her question.

"Doctor? What? Wait," Rose thought out loud.

"Um, Clara this is Ms. Rose Tyler, Rose, this is Clara Oswald," The Doctor introduced the ladies, as they shook hands, "Clara, if you could give us a moment." Clara nodded and walked away. The Doctor watched her leave and then took Rose by the hand and led her into the nearby pub.

Together they sat down and the Doctor ordered for them.

"So Rose, how have you been?" The Doctor asked her awkwardly.

"Good, John well, your clone, and I are living together at Pete's house. Doctor, what about you? You've regenerated. Is this your 11th form?" Rose asked the burning questions.

"No 12th form, but I have Clara with me. She gets me through. But my 11th self, he was like a small puppy and hopelessly clumsy." The Doctor replied. Rose laughed.

"But the real question is Ms. Tyler, how did you get here?" asked the Doctor. Rose smiled and told him the whole story. Down to the conversation she had with Jake. Then the Doctor told her of all the adventures he had. He told her of Rory and Amy and River. He told her about more theories about Clara. He told her about how they had gotten stuck here.

"Doctor?" Rose asked. The Doctor nodded, mouth full of food. "We still need to take that picture."

The Doctor smiled and asked her, "Are you sure you're not thrown off by the way I changed?" Rose looked at him and looped her arm through his.

"Doctor, I never stopped loving you." Then together they set off to take that photo.

That night, the TARDIS wasn't ready for travel. However, they could still stay in it.

Rose entered the TARDIS and looked around.

"New control room. I don't like it," Rose told him.

The Doctor laughed, "When I met my 10th self again, he said the exact same thing." Rose grinned and walked around the control room.

"Would you like to see your room?" The Doctor asked, breaking the silence and Rose nodded. The Doctor grabbed her by the hand and ran with her to her old room. Now standing in front of it, a Rose engraved on the door above the words Bad Wolf. Rose hesitantly pushed it open, and found it exactly how she had left it.

Rose looked up at the Doctor, "You never changed it."

"I never did," The Doctor replied, "I never will." Rose hugged the Doctor then bid him goodnight.

The next morning, the TARDIS was ready for takeoff.

"First stop, 2013 parallel Torchwood!" The Doctor flipped a massive switch as the TARDIS started to move again. As the TARDIS touched down, The Doctor threw the photo out the door for Rose to find. The Doctor then went over to Rose.

"There is one thing I regret not doing," The Doctor told her right before she left. Rose looked up at him. The Doctor put his hands on her face. Then slowly, he pulled her into a kiss. She wrapped her hand around The Doctors body. They pulled closer together. Then finally broke apart.

"Goodbye Rose," said the Doctor.

"Goodbye My Doctor," Rose replied as she walked out the TARDIS doors.

Clara came out of her room and looked at the Doctor's saddened face. She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Who was she though Doctor," Clara asked.

"A very dear old friend, who I have lost and found over and over again," The Doctor replied. Clara nodded.

"Did you love her?" Clara continued to question.

"At a time I did, for 2 regenerations. But I think I never stopped even into this regeneration." The Doctor admitted, "Now Ms. Oswald, where to next, back to our own universe?"

"Are you sure you are okay Doctor?"

"Clara I am always okay, to quote myself, I'm the king of okay," The Doctor replied as the TARDIS took off.


End file.
